Bo Brady and Billie Reed
Beauregard "Bo" Brady and Billie Reed are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. They are the parents of Chelsea Brady. History Bo and Carly Manning once again planned a wedding but to no avail. Carly was buried alive and presumed dead by Bo and her other loved ones. She was actually re-living her youthful love with Lawrence in the Alamain household. Their old romance rekindled, Carly and Lawrence returned to Switzerland. Bo was left again, only Billie Reed was there to pick up the pieces of his heart. After a winding engagement, starting with her not telling him about her father’s sexual abuse towards her and the return of his presumed dead wife Hope, Billie and Bo got married. Only he couldn’t fight the feelings he had for the mother of his son. Billie returned to Paris after granting him a divorce. Hope and Bo, after many years apart, explored their feelings for each other and were engaged. On their wedding day, Bo got frozen by falling in cold water, and trying to conserve body heat, Billie undressed Bo and laid in bed with him. Hope walked in, looking for her husband-to-be-again, and saw them like this. She thought they had made love, and cancelled the wedding. Billie and Bo became involved in a drug smuggling case in Salem, after Shawn D had gotten shot by drug dealers. J.L. King, in order to test Bo’s loyalty to the drug ring, he made Billie and Bo get married. Hope, by a strange turn of events, became bridesmaid, and slimy Franco Kelly, the best man. Bo believed Kate when she lied and said Franco and Hope were together. Bo not trusting in Hope's love yet again, consummated his marriage to Billie and she got pregnant with their daughter Georgia, to whom she gave birth prematurely in the Bayou. Billie hoping she could hold on to Bo, and out of spite for Hope, blamed it on an argument they had had earlier, and Hope was left with an enormous amount of guilt, keeping Hope and Bo apart. Bo and Billie learned that their daughter, Georgia, was alive and well. Bo and Billie began searching for the teenager, and learned that she had been adopted and was living right in Salem. When the search for Georgia stagnated, Bo concentrated on patching up his marriage with Hope (which had hit the skids when he and Billie were looking for Georgia), and bought a new boat for her, the Fancy Face III. Bo and Billie eventually learned that Chelsea Benson was their daughter, and immediately Bo found himself caught between Chelsea and Hope because Chelsea kept asking for money and Bo felt so guilty about not being there for her growing up he would give her the money even though he and Hope really couldn't afford it. He helped Chelsea get out of trouble a few times, but finally put his foot down before Christmas and she lost her driver's license. He arranged for her to have driver's lessons, and when she told him how great her instructor said she was, he agreed to let her have the car on New Year's Eve. Unfortunately, Chelsea wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran over Zack, who was at a sleepover. Bo was devastated to learn that his daughter killed his son and broke down in tears in the hospital elevator when that was discovered then lied to Hope about who hit Zack. Category:Couples